


Then You Put Your Hand In Mine

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [17]
Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Jokes, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 17: NumbFandom: The Goldfinch (Donna Tartt) (2019)(...pulled me back from things divine) It's years later and Theo and Boris meet up with Pippa once more.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589173
Kudos: 35





	Then You Put Your Hand In Mine

Theo Decker had finally found a place he was comfortable with. It made him feel a little bit numb, but in the good way this time--none of that heart-hurting wanting-to-die thoughts from when he was younger, neglected, and on heavy drugs. Now he was in a good relationship and with two of his closest friends, one of who he was dating.

It'd taken him some time, yeah, but ever since he admitted the fact that he wasn't straight he seemed to be a lot healthier too, as weird as that sounded. 

Anyway, Pippa brought in drinks for the three of them, and at his side Boris leaned heavily against him, his weight warm and comforting. It should've been like this for a long time, Theo thought. He'd been stupid to try to keep it from him. But now it was good. Now it was the way it was supposed to be. 

"So, Theo," Pippa said as she came back in the living room--she'd heard Boris call him 'Potter' a couple of times and hasn't questioned it, even though it's nothing close to his last name to be honest. "You look good--both of you guys do, actually. Have you been working out?"

Before Theo could answer Boris opened his mouth. "It is the weight of his sins."

"Oh my god Boris."

"...am I wrong?"

Pippa's eyes crinkled in a smile; she hoped she and her husband were as happy as they were. "Why do you always torture him, Boris?" she asked fondly. She knew even if he did, he and Theo still loved each other, and that was what mattered. That was really sweet. 

Boris' eyes lit up. "Well--!"

And there was a specific reason why he liked to torture Theo, actually. Something to do with the bedroom.

Theo clapped a hand over his mouth just in time. "Well, it's getting pretty late, Pip. We have an early morning tomorrow--I'm working--we better be off. Thanks for tonight!"

As they left, her eyes twinkled knowingly. Yeah right. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'joy' by bastille


End file.
